


Imaginary

by foureyedwriter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fantasy, HQwriters SecretSanta 2017, M/M, Magic, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform, merman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 16:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13058037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foureyedwriter/pseuds/foureyedwriter
Summary: Oikawa follows a light that leads him to the wardrobe of Iwaizumi‘s grandma- and his journey doesn’t end there.Iwaizumi and Oikawa find themselves in a different world and only have one question- how do they get back home?





	Imaginary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astersandstuffs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astersandstuffs/gifts).



> Hi there :) 
> 
> This is my HQwriters SecretSanta gift for Rikka :) I hope you’ll like it ^^ 
> 
> Enjoy :)

The floor creaks under his bare feet as Oikawa walks through the hallway. The door at the end is slightly ajar. Light is seeping out of the crack, illuminating the darkness of the night in a light blue. Oikawa reaches the door. It swings open without even being touched. Oikawa shivers as he tentatively sets a foot into the room. 

It is the old bedroom of Iwaizumi’s grandmother and the boys had played there plenty of times when they were younger. At daytime. To step into that room at night is a different story. The whole atmosphere has changed now that no sunlight falls through the huge windows. Now the only light is the blue glimmer that caught Oikawa’s attention. 

Oikawa takes a look around, barely breathing. He feels like he might disturb something sleeping in the dark. That is stupid of course. Oikawa is far too old to believe in monsters under the bed or anywhere else for that matter. 

The light seeps put under the door to Iwaizumi’s grandmother’s closet. An old, wooden thing. It is far from modern but it perfectly fits into this room Oikawa thinks. Fits into this house. 

His hand trembles slightly as Oikawa reaches out to open the door of the closet. 

“What are you doing here?” 

Oikawa jumps at the sudden sound of Iwaizumi’s voice, placing a hand on his chest, right above his violently beating heart. “Iwa- chan,” he breathes out. “You could have scared me to death, you know?” 

Iwaizumi snorts and walks into the room as well. “That doesn’t answer my question...” 

Oikawa rolls his eyes. “Don’t you see that light? I want to find out what this is. Maybe this are aliens, Iwa- chan.” 

“Maybe it’s just a lamp my grandma forgot in her closet,” Iwaizumi says. 

“You have no imagination, Iwa- chan,” Oikawa sighs. “Don’t you want to find out?” 

Now it is Iwaizumi’s turn to sigh. “Fine. Open the closet and find the lamp or whatever this is. Then we can finally go back to sleep...” 

Oikawa huffs, a little annoyed by Iwaizumi’s lack of enthusiasm. But he had enough for the two of them. So he steps forward, opens the door and is met by—

Clothes. 

Iwaizumi chuckles behind him. “See? Just an ordinary closet.” 

Oikawa doesn’t listen as he starts to move the hanging clothes aside, the light getting stronger. “Here’s something, Iwa- chan. I just know that.” 

Iwaizumi watches amused as Oikawa disappears between his grandmother’s old clothes. He will soon get tired of this and they can finally return to bed. Iwaizumi really is tired. 

A shriek pulls him out of his longing thoughts and he steps towards the closet. “Oikawa?” he asks. It was Oikawa’s voice without any doubt. But he doesn’t response and Iwaizumi feels annoyed. “If this is just another game of yours, cut the crap, Shittykawa. I’m tired.” 

“Iwa- chan!” 

Iwaizumi furrows his brows. Oikawa’s words sound muffled and farther away than should be able given the size of the closet. “Oikawa?” 

“Iwa- chan! I... I fell,” Oikawa whines and now Iwaizumi is irritated. 

“How do you manage to fall in a closet?” he asks but still throws the clothes out of the way, different pieces forming a pile on the floor. And then he sees it— the closet is far deeper than it looks and behind all the clothes and other stuff there is a hole in the floor. A blue glimmering hole. So that is where the light comes from, Iwaizumi muses as he leans forward to take a look without falling himself. 

Oikawa is sitting on the ground of this hole, looking up to Iwaizumi. He hugs his knees to his chest and Iwaizumi can tell he is scared. Well, who wouldn’t be after falling through a hole in a damn closet? 

“Are you hurt?” Iwaizumi asks and lets out a sigh of relief as Oikawa shakes his head no. “Good. Stay put, I’ll get something you can climb up with.” And with that Iwaizumi is gone to do just that. 

But as he returns to the hole and lets down a rope ladder he luckily remembered being on the attic, Oikawa is nowhere to be seen. 

“Fuck,” Iwaizumi curses under his breath and climbs down. He arrives at the bottom and takes a look around. There is a corridor leading away and Iwaizumi is certain Oikawa went that way. He sighs. “Why is it so difficult to just listen to me...” 

It is not long until Iwaizumi hears Oikawa’s voice from the distance and he quickens his steps, calling out the name of his boyfriend. And finally he almost runs into him. 

“Damn, Stupidkawa,” he growls. “Where have you gone?” 

Oikawa blinks in surprise and then all but jumps onto Iwaizumi, the latter holding him by reflex alone. “Iwa- chan! You’re here!” 

“Of course I am, idiot,” Iwaizumi replies. “Why didn’t you wait for me?” 

Oikawa lets go of Iwaizumi, chewing his bottom lip. “I heard Takeru’s voice... He sounded... scared so I wanted to find him...” 

“Why on earth should Takeru be down here?” Iwaizumi asks. “He isn’t. Let’s just go back.” 

“Okay, Iwa- chan. I’m sorry,” Oikawa says, starting to walk back to where they came from. “But it sounded so real... of course you’re right. Why should Takeru be here?” 

“I understand that,” Iwaizumi assures, bumping against Oikawa lightly. “But wait for me the next time.” 

Oikawa chuckles. “You mean the next time I fall through the bottom of a closet?” 

Iwaizumi chuckles at that too but both of them fall silent as they return to the point where they had come down— there is no hole and no rope ladder. The corridor ends here, so there is no option they are at the wrong place and there hadn’t been any crossroads either. 

“Iwa- chan?” Oikawa whispers and Iwaizumi swallows dry. 

“Yeah, I see it, too...” But he has no idea what to do now. His heart beats violently in his chest and he feels his palm sweat. He reaches for Oikawa’s hand nonetheless, entwining their fingers. “We should move. When we just stand here we’ll never find a way out.” 

Oikawa gives Iwaizumi’s hand a gentle squeeze and then they start moving. The corridor gleams in a soft, blue light. That light that made Oikawa curious in the first place. 

“I’m sorry, Iwa- chan,” he mumbles, gaze directed towards the floor. Their steps don’t make a sound. 

“Sorry for what?” Iwaizumi asks. 

“For falling down here. For leaving even as you told me not to. For—“

Oikawa is cut short by Iwaizumi pulling him towards his chest, wrapping his arms around him. “Don’t apologize,” Iwaizumi says and Oikawa sighs, breathing in Iwaizumi’s scent. He feels Iwaizumi’s lips kissing his head. “It’s okay.” 

They stand there for a little longer before they continue to move. The corridor seems endless and both are close to just sit down there and then as they see daylight in the distance. 

“There’s an exit,” Oikawa says and they move faster now, eager to leave that corridor. Iwaizumi is sure he doesn’t want to see any blue light in the future. 

They leave the corridor behind and stare wide- eyed at the scenery in front of them. The sky is colored in a soft shade of pink and the ground is covered in snow, glistening like diamonds even though there seems to be no sun in the sky. But it isn’t cold as their bare feet touch the snow. 

“That’s strange,” Iwaizumi says and Oikawa just nods. He is still taking in their surroundings. The endless white in front of them, a few trees in the distance. There are a few sparkles in the pink sky and Oikawa frowns. 

“These aren’t our stars,” Oikawa states. “Hajime, where the hell are we?” 

It is not Iwaizumi’s voice answering his question but a male’s voice that sounds like coming from all sides at the same time. 

“You’re not in your world anymore.” 

“Where are we then?” Iwaizumi asks, his words carrying far. 

There is no answer while Oikawa and Iwaizumi hold their breaths. Oikawa is clutching Iwaizumi’s hand now as if his life depended on it. And maybe it does, Iwaizumi thinks. They are no longer in their world, don’t know where they are or how to return to it, and they have no clue what awaits them here. Probably it is dangerous. 

“Hello?” Iwaizumi tries again but instead of an answer the sound of approaching footsteps catches their attention. 

“Iwa- chan...,” Oikawa whispers and presses himself against Iwaizumi’s body, searching for refuge. He trembles slightly and it is still not because of the cold. 

Iwaizumi hums as an answer, his gaze searching. Attentive. It is out of question that he would protect Oikawa with everything he’s got. Even against unknown dangers. 

“You don’t need to be afraid,” the male voice speaks again, closer this time. And then a man comes into view, wearing a long robe in black and red. His black hair looks like a serious bed- head and under normal circumstances Oikawa would make fun of it, but now all he can do is stare. “I mean no harm.” 

Iwaizumi’s posture doesn’t relax one bit. “Who are you?” he asks. 

“You can call me Kuroo,” the man answers and shows a grin. “I’m surprised we have visitors...” 

“We’re not visitors. We would already be back home if the way back wouldn’t have disappeared,” Iwaizumi says and even though this had happened it sounds ridiculous in his own ears. 

“Are you an alien?” Oikawa asks. 

Kuroo blinks and then bursts out into laughter. “An alien? You’re too funny!” He laughs so hard that he needs to clutch his stomach, tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. “I’m not. But I can show you a way back.” 

This catches Iwaizumi’s attention. “Really? Why would we trust you?” 

Kuroo shrugs, wiping away the tears. “Because you have no other choice.” 

Iwaizumi huffs. This guy, Kuroo, is right. How it looks they are no longer in their own world and they really could use some guidance. He will still have a close eye on Kuroo. “What do you think?” he asks Oikawa. 

“I think he’s right,” Oikawa says. 

“You two are smart. I like that,” Kuroo smirks. “Then follow me. I’ll lead the way.” 

Iwaizumi and Oikawa exchange a look before they follow Kuroo. The snow makes crunching noises under their bare feet but it is still not cold. A slight breeze touches their skin. It isn’t cold either. Their hands are clutching each others as they walk. 

The sky changes its color to a darker shade of pink and more and more stars make their appearance. Oikawa’s gaze is glued towards them. He tries to memorize each and every unfamiliar constellation and this distracts him from reality. From the fact that this is a strange world. From the fact that neither he nor Iwaizumi know a way out of this. 

The sound of a meowing cat makes him look forwards again. Kuroo crouches a few feet away from them, gently petting a cat. The light fur is black at its back and Oikawa can’t help but find it looking strange. As if the fur would have been dyed but of course this couldn’t be the fact. It is a cat after all. 

“That’s Kenma,” Kuroo says. “He is a little shy towards strangers. That’s why he’s in his cat form.” 

“Cat form?” Iwaizumi repeats. 

“So you two are aliens!“ Oikawa says and cries out in pain as Iwaizumi hits his arm. Hard. He pouts. “What was that for?“ Oikawa rubs his upper arm. 

“They’re not aliens, Shittykawa,“ Iwaizumi sighs. “Magicians maybe, but no aliens.” 

Kuroo just laughs. “You two sure are entertaining. Come, we’re almost there.” He lifts Kenma up, the cat curling in his arms and purring, before they continue to walk. 

Not long after the scenery around them changes. It is slow at first, a few trees here and there, but then there are yellow spots within the white, and then there is only yellow left. It looks like grass, it’s just not green. The stalks tickle their feet. 

“We’re almost there,” Kuroo speaks up again and points towards a silver glistening lake in front of them. By now the sky above them is purple and stars are sparkling everywhere. But there is no moon in the night sky. 

Oikawa and Iwaizumi share a glance and Iwaizumi gives Oikawa’s hand a gentle squeeze. Oikawa smiles back at him, but it’s strained. They both feel uneasy in that situation and still they can’t do anything else than just to trust Kuroo. A stranger. 

“Iwa- chan,” Oikawa whispers. “What if he wants to kill us out here?” 

“We are two. And he is alone- or alone with a cat,” Iwaizumi replies just as quiet. “If he tries something we can overwhelm him.” 

“First,” Kuroo says. “If you make plans to overwhelm someone make sure he can’t hear you. And second- when I really wanted to kill you I would have done it already.” He turns towards the two and grins. “So, no worries.” 

Oikawa swallows, hiding behind Iwaizumi. 

“Sorry. That was a little rude,” Iwaizumi says apologetically. 

“Oh, whom are you bringing to us?” another male voice speaks up accompanied by the splashing sound of water. 

“Long time no see, Kuroo”, a second voice, also male, joins in. 

Oikawa presses himself a little closer to Iwaizumi as he looks around suspiciously. He can’t see anyone. 

“Makki, Mattsun,” Kuroo says. “I found these two near the corridor and thought you may know what to do with them.” 

“Mmh, barbecue? They look delicious.” 

“Pfft, stop that, Mattsun. We don’t want to scare our visitors away. Nice to meet you two. I’m Hanamaki and this beautiful creature is Matsukawa.” The man speaking jumps out of a tree, smiling at Oikawa and Iwaizumi. 

Again the splashing of water can be heard and this time Iwaizumi and Oikawa are able to make out a black- haired male with lazy eyes and a fish tail. 

“A merman?” Oikawa whispers. ‘Why on earth are Makki and Mattsun here?’ The last part he just thinks to himself, overwhelmed by the whole situation. 

“Obviously,” Matsukawa answers. The scales of his tail are glistening in every color of the rainbow. And they’re shimmering. Probably that’s why they are now able to see him, they aren’t sure. 

“I’ll leave the two of them in your care. Kenma and I have things to do,” Kuroo grins. 

“We don’t want to hear that,” Hanamaki complains and Matsukawa splashes water towards Kuroo, using his tail. 

Kenma hisses while Kuroo tries to jump out of the way. Too late. He is soaking wet. “Thank you, Mattsun,” he sighs. “I’ll pay you back!” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Matsukawa says, waving his hand. “You say that every time and I’m still waiting.” 

Kuroo huffs and leaves, looking at Iwaizumi and Oikawa one last time. “It was nice to meet you.” 

“Yeah...,” Oikawa says, while Iwaizumi just nods as they watch Kuroo go. 

“Sooo,” Hanamaki speaks again. “What can we do for you?” 

“Why are the two of you here?” Iwaizumi asks what is already on Oikawa’s mind. “Mattsun, why do you have this... this tail? And Makki, what are you doing here?” 

“Did you fall into a hole, too?” Oikawa adds. 

As an answer Matsukawa splashes water on the two of them, making them squeak. “My tail is beautiful. Thank you very much...” 

Hanamaki looks at them, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “I didn’t know we are close enough for you to call us that. Who are you two by the way?” 

“I’m Iwaizumi Hajime. And this is Oikawa Tooru,” Iwaizumi introduces them. “And you... you can help us?” 

“You fell into a hole?” Hanamaki asks instead of answering Iwaizumi’s question. 

Oikawa pouts, wringing out his wet pajama shirt. “Yes...” 

“He did,” Iwaizumi states. “I climbed down.” 

“I see. So you are the smarter one of you two, yes?” Matsukawa grins. 

“Rude,” Oikawa complains halfheartedly. 

“Well, we can help you. But first you’ll have to help us,” Hanamaki says. 

“One hand washes the other,” Matsukawa adds. 

“Alright,” Iwaizumi replies, seeing no other option than to agree. They are still in a strange world after all. “And what shall we do for you?” 

Hanamaki and Matsukawa share a glance, familiar despite the fact that these two are strangers. “Nothing big,” Hanamaki says. 

Matsukawa nods along. “You just need to get something for us.” 

Oikawa swallows. His hands are sweaty as he presses closer to Iwaizumi again. “And what is that?” He hates how his voice sounds. Afraid. But he is just that. 

“A key,” Matsukawa answers. “I lost it and I will get in trouble if I don’t find it again...” 

“How did you lose it in the first place? You carried it around your neck,” Hanamaki sighs. 

“Don’t scold me again,” Matsukawa replies. 

Oikawa whispers into Iwaizumi’s ear: “They really act like Makki and Mattsun... That’s so...” 

“Strange? Crazy? Yeah, it is,” Iwaizumi says. “Where did you lose it?” The last part is spoken louder again so Matsukawa and Hanamaki can hear him. 

And they do if the mischievous grin they are sharing is anything to go by. Hanamaki gestures towards the silver glistening lake. 

“Somewhere in there,” he says. 

Oikawa takes a step back, shaking his head. “No. Nonono. We’re not... a fish like Mattsun over there...” 

“I’m not a fish,” Matsukawa clarifies, folding his arms in front of his chest. “And you two want to get home again, don’t you?” 

“Yes, but—“ 

Oikawa is cut short by Hanamaki who is now standing behind Iwaizumi and him. “All will work out. Trust us.” And before they know it Hanamaki pushes them forward using enough force to make them stumble right into the lake. 

Oikawa holds his breath on reflex. The water around him feels cold but not unpleasantly so as he sinks deeper and deeper. He struggles to move his body, to swim upwards and towards the surface, but to no avail. He sinks like a rock without anything he can do against it. His eyes fly open after being shut tight in shock. Iwaizumi is sinking not too far away. And then Hanamaki comes into view. He is grinning at Oikawa, his posture is relaxed. 

“Breathe,” he says. “You don’t need to hold your breath.” 

Oikawa blinks. Does this guy want to kill them? There is no way he will take a breath and breathe in water with it. 

Matsukawa swims around them, his body and tail moving in fluid motions. “Don’t be dumb.” 

Oikawa’s gaze searches for Iwaizumi again who looks right back. “Listen to them, Stupidkawa. It’s okay,” Iwaizumi says. 

When even Iwaizumi says it’s not dangerous than it isn’t most likely. Oikawa takes a breath, awaiting water to flood his lungs, but that doesn’t happen. Instead he is just able to breathe. Normally. Under water. 

“See?” Hanamaki grins. 

“How would I know I can trust you?” Oikawa pouts. 

That is the moment they arrive the ground. Their feet touch the muddy surface and Oikawa makes a face. “Gross...” 

Iwaizumi walks over to him. “It’s not too bad.” 

“You’re just thinking of what kind of bugs you could find here,” Oikawa says. 

“You like bugs?” Matsukawa chimes in, swimming next to Iwaizumi. 

“Oh, he does,” Oikawa sighs. 

“Then you will love it here! We will start our search in a nearby cave- there are lots of bugs,” Matsukawa says excitedly. 

“Great,” Hanamaki and Oikawa groan in unison. 

The way to the cave isn’t a long one but Oikawa feels like that. The underwater landscape looks foreign, the colors are all bright pinks and yellows and oranges and he doesn’t like it. Probably because he doesn’t want to know what kind of bugs live down here. But Iwaizumi seems to be excited and that makes Oikawa smile to himself even though he still feels uncomfortable. 

The cave is full of fluorescent lights. The plants, the rocks, even the water seems to shine. 

“What does the key look like?” Iwaizumi asks. 

“It is golden and big,” Matsukawa answers.

“We should split up for the search,” Hanamaki suggests. 

“I’ll go with Iwa- chan!” Oikawa grabs Iwaizumi’s hand. 

“Yeah, yeah.” Hanamaki waves his hand dismissively. “We’ll meet here again later. Good luck.” 

And with that they start to move in three different directions. 

“Iwa- chan? Do you think they can really help us?” Oikawa asks as they’re out of earshot. 

Iwaizumi shrugs. “It’s not as if we have many options right now...” 

“What if... what if we’ll never get back home?” Oikawa asks, worrying his bottom lip. 

Iwaizumi stops and pulls Oikawa closer. “Don’t worry, Tooru. We’ll get back,” he assures him and places a kiss on Oikawa’s curls. Oikawa snuggles a little closer, letting out a content sigh. 

“You’re right,” he says. “We’ll get back.” 

They start their search only after enjoying a few moments of proximity. Iwaizumi needed it just as much as Oikawa did. 

“So we’re looking for a golden key,” Oikawa mumbles. 

Iwaizumi nods, eyes searching the ground. “Yeah...” 

But they don’t find a key. After a while that feels to Oikawa like an eternity he starts feeling frustrated. There are just rocks and shells and other stuff but no key. Iwaizumi hasn’t found anything either as they continue moving forwards. 

“I really hope it is here at all,” Iwaizumi says. 

“I do, too. Matsukawa didn’t sound certain it is here,” Oikawa adds his thoughts. 

Iwaizumi sighs, pushing sea weed out of the way. The fluorescent weed reaches up to their hips and makes it hard to see the ground. “We will find— ah!” 

Oikawa’s head turns around and a scream tears from his lips as he sees Iwaizumi fall. “Iwa- chan!” he cries out, running the few meters to his boyfriend- but he can’t see Iwaizumi anymore. 

Hidden by the sea weed there is a hole in the ground. A hole big enough to fall into it. It is pitch black as Oikawa looks down, desperately crying out for Iwaizumi. But there is no answer. Oikawa feels tears running down his cheeks, his body trembles. He hugs his knees to his chest, eyes shut tightly. What is he supposed to do now? He needs to help Iwaizumi—

“...kawa. Oikawa, wake up!” Iwaizumi’s voice speaks to him. He feels a hand on his shoulder, nudging him. 

As Oikawa opens his eyes the world is blurry. But he immediately feels the soft fabric of their comforter covering him, the mattress beneath him. 

“Oikawa... Why are you crying?” Iwaizumi asks. 

“I- Iwa- chan?” Oikawa sniffles and feels a wave of relief washing over him as he recognizes his boyfriend next to him. “You’re safe...” This realization makes him sob even more. Iwaizumi just pulls him close, stroking his back in slow circles. 

“Everything is fine, Tooru. It was just a nightmare,” Iwaizumi says and kisses Oikawa’s head, his cheeks and then his lips. “Everything is alright.” 

Oikawa nods, clutching the fabric of Iwaizumi’s shirt. “Yes, we are...” 

He will tell Iwaizumi about this dream later. About how real it felt. But for now Oikawa just breathes in the familiar scent of his boyfriend and listens to the steady beating of his heart. And for now that’s all he needs.


End file.
